


You’re the light, you’re the night (You’re the color of my blood)

by Singasongandneverstop



Series: What if there was no HYDRA-mole? [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skye and Ward go on a date, Tooth-rotting fluff ensues, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward takes Skye on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re the light, you’re the night (You’re the color of my blood)

Skye looks up when she hears a knock on her door. The clock is almost 4.45 AM, and she’s just gotten up for her training with Ward. She opens the door, and sees him stand there. “I’m almost ready,” She smiles at him. “Come in.”   
She steps aside to let him in, and he wraps his arms around her. “ Good morning.” She smiles up at him, and laughs as he kisses her. “Did you sleep well?” He nods. “Surprisingly well, actually. Had a very sweet dream about you.” Skye can’t help but raise an eyebrow at that.

“I hope it was only sweet?” She laughs as Grant kisses her again. “It was the sweetest thing in the whole world.” She can’t help but blush a little. “Come on Don Juan, we’re going to be late for training.” She can’t help but laugh again as she sees the smile on his face, and lets him take her hand and lead her outside.  
He watches her as she goes through the moves he’s been teaching her, and is impressed when she manages to grab his arm and fling him around on the mat. “You’re doing good, but you can always be better.” He notices how her eyebrows rise, and can’t help but laugh a little.  
They call time on their session when they’re both exhausted, and Grant hands her a water bottle. He silently contemplates whether or not now is such a good time to ask her. “Skye?” She stops once he says her name. “Yeah?” She stops in her tracks.  
“I was wondering if you’d like to go out on a date with me?” Skye’s eyes widen when she hears what he says, and he almost wishes he didn’t ask her when he sees the look on her face. “I… Yeah, I’d love to.” He can’t help but sigh with relief when he hears what she says. “So, I was thinking about booking a table at that Italian restaurant in town tomorrow?” 

Skye can’t help but smile at him. He’s actually asking her out on a proper dinner date. “Yeah, Italian tomorrow sounds good to me. I guess I’m going to have to find one of my old dresses then.” She sees how he sighs in relief and can’t help but laugh a little. “Hey, relax,” She says softly. “It’s only a date, not the end of the world.”

She leaves him there as she walks off to the showers, and takes her time with washing herself. She can’t quite believe that her S.O. is asking her out on a date. When she’s dried and dressed, she runs off to her bunk to find a dress that can be usable for tomorrow.

A day later she is standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, looking herself over as she waits for Ward to show up. A knock on the door startles her, and she hurries over to open it. For some reason she’s expecting to see Coulson or even May stand there, but instead it’s Ward, and she sighs with relief.

“W-Wow.” Grant is struck speechless for a moment when she opens the door. “I… You’re beautiful.” He wants to slap himself when he sees the look on her face, but remains quiet as she sighs. “Thanks,” is her reply, and he returns her smile. “You’re not looking so bad yourself.”

He smiles at that. “Yeah, just found the suit I used on missions before. Still fits, unbelievably enough.” They both laugh at that, and he reaches out for her hand. They walk down the hall, doing their best to remain inconspicuous. “How did you get Coulson to agree to let us go?”

“I might have slipped him a white lie about us wanting to discuss your training further.” He shrugs when Skye laughs, and can’t help but grin at her. He can’t quite seem to wrap his head around the fact that he’s actually going on a date with Skye, something he’s been wanting to do for quite some time now.

Skye can’t help but smile at him as they walk to the garage and get into the SUV. It’s one they normally use to run unofficial errands, and therefore perfect for their needs for the night. She smiles as they drive off, and takes her time to take in the scenery around them as they speed towards the city.  
They park the car on the corner of the street where the restaurant is, and Grant takes her hand in his as he helps her out of the SUV. “Ready?” She nods when he asks, and squeezes his hand as they enter the fancy establishment. They’re immediately approached by the maître d’, and Skye smiles at Grant as he confirms their reservation under ‘Dan Filch’.  
Her entire body is attuning to the scenario, taking in the new sounds and the smells around them. She sits down by their table, and takes Grant’s hand in hers as they settle. “You okay?” She asks when she sees how he looks around.

“M’fine, just… old habits.” Grant smiles at her and squeezes her hand gently. They’re given menus, and both spend some time perusing through them. Every now and then, he looks up at her over the menu, but smiles and looks down when she looks back at him.

They settle on pasta dishes, and wait in happy contentment as the waiter writes down their orders and then goes to the kitchen. He squeezes Skye’s hand again, and pours her some wine when the waiter appears with the bottle they’d ordered. “To a first date?” He raises his glass, and she nods. “To a first date.” She raises her own glass and smiles at him, and his heart flutters in his chest.  
Their food arrives, and they eat in silent contentment, sending each other stolen looks whenever they think the other can’t see anything. Skye insists that they split the bill, but Grant tells her that since this is their first date, he’ll take the bill for now.

Skye takes his hand once they’re back out on the street, and they walk towards the pier, ignoring the looks other women gives her as they pass by. The sunset is coloring the sky a bright orange as they stop by the pier fence, and she covers Grant’s hands with hers as he wraps his arms around her from behind. “It’s beautiful,” She said. “I’d never thought I’d be so happy to see another sunset again.” She looks up at him, and sees that he’s observing the sky. “Me too,” Grant replies, “Especially after the whole thing in San Juan.” 

“Yeah, that too.” Skye replies, and leans into him, sighing softly as she feels him curl himself around her. Music is playing somewhere, and Grant’s grip on her loosens. Then, she is turned around, face-to-face with him. “Might I have this dance?” She can’t help but laugh, and puts her hand in his. “You may, good sir.”

Grant wraps an arm around her waist to pull her close, and she places one hand on his shoulder, while he holds the other in his own. Then, they began to move in rhythm with the music, and Skye loses track of time. She lifts her head and kisses him very gently, smiling when she hears the needy sound that escapes his lips.

They dance as long as the music keeps playing, and Grant wishes that it could last forever. He wraps his arms around Skye as she kisses him a second time, and he kisses back, tangling his hand in her hair as he does so.  
It’s Skye who first break free due to lack of air and he smiles at her, feeling happier than he has in a long time. “We should do this again,” She says, and he nods. “I love you,” He whispers, and she kisses him again.


End file.
